The Lunatic's Butcher
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: "The whisper of a firefly is the one sound that I love most. Give me your voice little one, I wish to hear my firefly sing." OMG...how many people have been waiting on THIS story lol well here you go! Come on, let's take a walk through the bayou's of Louisiana. Come see the secrets that are hidden in the swamps and learn why for these two there will never be anyone else worthy o
1. A Fireflies Plea

"Fuck you Bray, you think everything's a fucking joke." Dean glared at the man sitting across from him, anger making him scowl in frustration. "I'm not going to sit here and keep going through this shit with you. You want to fuck Danial then go fuck Danial but leave me the fuck alone." He wanted to hate the man watching him. Wanted to reach over and just punch him in the face for the pain he's put him through. "I've had enough."

"You do not get to say when this is over Dean. I have claimed you as mine, do not think I will let you go." Bray knew why Dean was so upset, knew that he believed that Bray wanted Danial for more than just the club. "Danial is no threat to you or the position you hold in my life. I claimed you as mine before the fanmi, you are mistaken if you believe you will be _allowed_ to walk away."

"Don't fucking threaten me Bray, that shit don't fucking work with me and you know it." Dean gave him an angry glare before turning away from him. He could hear the other man getting up from his seat. Felt his heart give an extra beat of excitement at the thought of what Bray might do next. "You're only saying that so you can bring your little boy toy to the club. You know what will happen if Sadie finds out and she has to call Shane'O."

Bray's gray gaze narrowed on Dean, his lips curving down in a frown. "Are you saying you will be invoking your rights, Dean? Choose your answer wisely, little lamb, the love I bear you can not protect you if Sadie finds you to be false in your accusations."

Dean knew Bray wouldn't let anything happen to him but he also knew that the club rules were different, especially for them. "Why him Bray, why not someone else, why does it have to be _Bryan_?"

"It is a matter of what Sadie wishes not I. She chooses who she wants and if we agree then we do the rest. You know how this is done Dean. Do not confuse my love for you for a character on the show."

"You're just as crazy off screen as you are on." Dean muttered as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He hated when Bray was right. He knew how the club worked but it didn't mean he had to like it this time. "Still mad either way."

"You're being difficult about something out of your hands."

Dean stopped before entering the kitchen. He could feel his shoulder's tensing as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "I am _not_ being difficult you're just an asshole who can't keep his shit in his fucking pants!"

Bray grabbed Dean from behind, his temper flaring at the words. "I have been faithful to you and _only_ you Dean. Can you say the same? Do you think I do not know about you and Seth?" At Dean's look of surprise, Bray gave him a small smile. "Yes, little lamb, I know all about how you and he have been spending _unnecessary_ time together." Bray grabbed Dean's jaw, roughly jerking his face closer. "You think I do not know that you have _not_ been faithful to me as you promised?"

Dean felt his stomach twist at the dark look on Bray's face. He had thought they'd been careful. It hadn't been more than three or four times when they'd done anything but Bray was right. They were supposed to have been committed to each other. However... "Fuck...you...Wyatt. You fucking think I don't know about that shit with Harper?! Your ass ain't been faithful with that shit going on! So don't fucking think you can..." Dean broke off with a grunt as he was shoved backwards over the back of the couch. "Bastard, what the fu..." He jerked in surprise when Bray's hand slipped beneath his sweats. "Stop Bray, you fucking accus..." Dean groaned as a broad hand wrapped around him. Shivering in pleasure, Dean tried to hold back his groan of relief. They'd been arguing most of the day, Dean finding any reason to get under Bray's skin. He stiffened when Bray moved back, eyes snapping open in confused alarm. "Bray?"

Bray stared down at Dean, anger and lust making his voice rougher than usual. "Poukisa ou ensiste sou goumen ak m 'lè ou ka senpleman mande pou sa li se ou vle?"(Why do you insist on fighting with me when you can simply ask for what it is you wish?) He watched as Dean turned away from him. "Dean, di m', poukisa ou toujou dwe goumen m' konsa? Si ou ta vle pou yon bagay ou gen sèlman mande, te nou pa diskite sa a ye anvan an? ou pa vle lapè nan mitan nou?"(Dean, tell me, why must you always fight me? If you wish for something you have only to ask, have we not discussed this before? Do you not desire peace among us?)

Dean sucked in a harsh breath, wanting to deny he was being difficult...again. "I can get what ever the fuck I want, have no problems asking for shit."

"Yet you refuse to ask me to take you. To give you the relief you know only I can give you." Bray leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against the rapidly beating pulse at Dean's neck. "You enjoy me being violent, it is part of the reason you enjoy the Club so much." He bit Dean hard on his neck, holding on as the broad back arched up in pained pleasure.

Dean shivered as his hands moved to Bray's waist. "B-bastard." Dean felt himself hardening further as Bray pressed him down onto the couch. "I _have_ to fight with you. You lose interest if I don't do anything drastic."

"Strip for me or demand something, stop fighting me Dean." Bray leaned up, his eyes even with Dean's. "If you wish for me to take you, you have only to say the words." Watching the flushed face, Bray let out a soft breath. "I do not desire a fight with you Dean, taking you in violence is not always what I wish." Bray moved back, watching the angry frown curving Dean's lips down. "Mwen renmen ou, nan fason yo nan pèp nou an. Mwen te ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka genyen. Mwen pa vle fè mal sa ki fireflies yo te beni m 'ak. Se pa fason Sè Abigayil la."(I love thee, in the ways of our people. I gave to you that which no other can have. I do not desire to harm that which the fireflies have blessed me with. It is not the way of Sister Abigail.)

Dean turned away from Bray, hating how he always seemed to be right. "I lost you to him once and it was hell. You don't understand what it feels like to have to watch you do these shows and wonder..."

"They are shows, the ones I have done with you were personal...a fight for dominance. You always want to defy me in public." Bray gave him a small grin as he pulled Dean up. "Come, I do not wish to take you like an animal, we have had enough of that. Let me remind you why you feel as you do for me."

Dean didn't resist as Bray pulled him towards their bedroom. He remembered why he fell for Bray, why he hadn't been able to let go of him when he knew he should have. Looking Bray over from head to toe, Dean let out a soft sigh. He followed the other man, fingers tightening around the ones holding his. "Do you...sometimes, I know I can be an asshole but have you ever..."

Bray turned at the sound of uncertainty in Dean's voice. "There is no one else for me but you Dean." Dean's insecurities and Bray's possessiveness were the biggest issues in their relationship. They had almost killed each other in their Ambulance match, both having taken their anger out on each other. Both leaving the arena beaten, battered, and bloody but Bray was the one who left with the fear for Dean's life. He'd seen what they had done to each other and knew then it had to stop.

Dean gave him a small quirk of his lips, face heating at the grin he received. "And before you ask, Seth and I are no longer messing around. It wasn't serious and it was before the ceremony."

"You were _still_ mine then, yet, I can not fault you for getting it out of your system." Bray sighed as he pushed the door to their bedroom open. "I find that we have both made mistakes. I do not wish for there to be anymore misunderstandings between us Dean. You belong to me and I will not share you nor give you up." Pulling Dean closer, Bray watched as blue eyes dilated with lust. "It does not always have to be a fight for us, ti mouton."(little lamb)

Dean nodded, relaxing against Bray. "You're still an asshole for doing this, bringing in Danial, let someone else do it, please."

Bray scanned Dean's face, saw what he tried to hide from him. "I will speak with Juls about it in the morning." He saw the relief that filled Dean's eyes and kissed him. "He is no longer a threat to you."

"Doesn't mean I don't have to worry." Dean let Bray lead him to the bed, thoughts turning away from Danial and the club to the man now undressing him. "Wyatt?"

"Yes little lamb?" Bray lifted Dean's arms, sliding his shirt up and off. He looked up to find Dean watching him, a look of confusion in his turbulent blue eyes. "Talk to me little one, tell me what it is you want from me." Bray watched as Dean struggled with himself, remaining silent as his hands moved over smooth skin. "I can give you what you want, if it is truly what you want."

Dean watched the man in front of him, stomach fluttering at the soft, fleeting touches across his skin. He wanted to stop the fighting and arguing. Bray was right, they did deserve a chance at peace between them. "Mwen bezwen _ou_ Wyatt, pran m 'menm jan mwen ye. Tout sa mwen genyen se tout sa ou wè, li toujou pa ase?"(I need _you_ Wyatt, take me as I am. All I have is all that you see, is it still not enough?)

Bray gave him a small smile as his hands stopped at the waist band of Dean's jeans. "Li se pi plis pase mwen merite ak tout sa mwen vle."(It is more than I deserve and everything I desire.) Sliding the button free, Bray watched as Dean flushed with excitement. "Mwen pral pran kò sa a, reklame ou jan ou te vle di ke yo dwe reklame. Ou fè pati m ', Dean, pa gen yon lòt ka gen yon fwa mwen make ou."(I will take this body, reclaim you as you were meant to be claimed. You belong to me, Dean, no one else can have you once I mark you.) Sliding the zipper down, Bray grinned at the soft huff Dean gave in response. "It has always been enough little lamb."He watched as Dean's eyes widened, the blue a thing ring around dark pupils. "Everything I have, everything I am, I give to you. It is up to you if you wish to receive it."

Dean shuddered at the large hands moving over him. They were almost the same height, Bray standing a foot taller than Dean but he could feel the soft breaths that left Bray. Pressed closer in a silent plea when his jeans were eased down and off of him. "Just...don't...Wyatt y-you have to stay this time. I can't..." Dean broke off as bright silver eyes watched him. "Don't leave Wyatt, I can't go through that again, not with you."

Bray nodded as he pulled Dean down with him onto the bed. "There is no other place I wish to be but with you." Running his hands over scar covered flesh, Bray sighed. He read the story on Dean's skin, making sure to treat it with care. "This is our life, our world, let me claim you as I should have not as we did."

Dean nodded, helping Bray pull his shirt off, he grinned as long, auburn strands fell over them both. "Just hurry up, I've been waiting all damn day for you to..." Dena broke off at the feel of a blunt finger against his hole. "Th-that will work..." His jaw clenched around the sound that rose in his throat. Pressing his hips down, Dean felt his mind go blank at the first soft gust of air. Trying to keep his eyes open, Dean looked down, groaning in relief when Bray's mouth closed over him.

Their ceremony had been covered in bloodshed, Juls having had to kill someone in order for Bray to make it in to the Circle. Dean never got the full story just that they had both been covered in blood and Sadie had been livid. Despite that, Dean hadn't cared as long as Bray had shown up. Their history was long and fraught with past hurts and pains but they loved each other. In the most violent of ways, they fit and neither was able to walk away from that truth.

Hips jerking up, Dean sucked in a quick breath at the feel of a finger easing into him. Forcing his body to relax, he moaned at the hot tongue now pressed against his hole. The dual stimulation had him twisting against the sheets, one hand curled into Bray's hair the other curled into the sheets. They were usually quite in the bedroom, unless one was shouting at the other, tonight however was different. Dean fought back the sound rising in his throat. Tired his best to keep from breaking the silence until Bray moved over him.

"The whisper of a firefly is the one sound that I love most. Give me your voice little one, I wish to hear my firefly sing." Bray watched as the flush darkened on Dean's skin. Leaning forward, he kissed him, tongue tracing the parted lips. He teased Dean with soft, fleeting brushes against his skin, watching as Dean writhed beneath him. "It should always begin and end with your pleasure, ti mouton." Bray knew things between them were far from fixed, knew he owed Dean more of an explanation than he had been given but for now...for now he would ease the stress and need racing through Dean. "Plezi ou se plezi mwen. Bezwen ou se bezwen mwen. Tout dife nan lavil la va boule nan dife."(Your pleasure is my pleasure. Your need is my need. The fires that burn in you shall be quenched by me.)

Pressing two slick fingers into Dean, Bray watched as he went limp against the bed. They discovered early in their relationship Dean was unable to deny Bray if he spoke in Creole. Something Bray made a point to do at least once or twice a day. "Louvri pou m 'Dean, ban m' ofrann lan ke mwen plis pase merite pou yo resevwa."(Open for me Dean, give me the offering that I am more than worthy of receiving.) Bray watched as Dean did as asked, strong, well muscled thighs trembling under his touch. Lifting Dean's right leg, Bray pressed a kiss against his calf muscle. "Abigayèl ba ou m, epi m ap pwoteje ou. Pa gen okenn lòt merite e pa gen lòt merite plis pase mwen. Ou se _m_ ', Dean, soti nan lavi sa a nan pwochen an, nanm nou yo pral pou tout tan yon sèl."(Abigail gave you to me and I will keep you. There is no other worthy and no other deserving more than I. You are _mine_ , Dean, from this life unto the next, our souls will forever be one.)

Dean arched up, panting as Bray pressed into him. He moaned at the hot, hard press of Bray stretching him open. Hands moving up to Bray's back, Dean tried to hold in the soft sound that left him. Arching up as Bray pressed forward, Dean held onto him, groaning when he was filled completely. Wrapping a leg around Bray's waist, Dean gave in, head dropping back as he gasped out loud. He couldn't stop the sounds leaving him once the dam broke.

Bray watched as Dean fell apart, the usually angry expression was slack with pleasure. The smirking lips were swollen and red from their earlier kisses. Pressing closer, Bray didn't have time to take in everything. He couldn't when the hot body beneath him demanded his attention. Readjusting their positions, he grinned as Dean cried out, legs tightening around his waist. "Ranpli sal la ak ti chante chante ou ti kras, kite mizik la fennen yon fwa ou te rive nan pik ou."(Fill the room with your song little lamb, let the music fade once you have reached your peak..) Bray held the writhing man beneath him, whispered to him just how much Dean pleased him. Just how much he loved him, and when Dean stiffened beneath him, Bray told him just how long he would remain. "Pou tout tan, ti mouton, osi lontan ke mwen te vle ou." (Forever, little lamb, as long as having me is your wish.)

"Wi, wi Bray tanpri...tanpri, mwen bezwen ou..."(Yes, yes Bray please...please I need you...) Dean sucked in a harsh breath as Bray thrust harder, brushing his prostate on each down stroke. Swallowing, Dean tried to wait, to hold on to his orgasm but couldn't. Not with the words he'd desperately been wanting to hear being whispered against his skin. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, Dean let go, shaking as his vision went white and the only sound he could hear was that of Bray's voice and the love that he held for Dean. "Ou fè pati m 'Wyatt, pa gen lòt ka gen ou men m'."(You belong to me Wyatt, no other can have you but me.) When he felt Bray's hips stutter, Dean grinned, aware that he had never publicly claimed Bray. Sliding his hands into thick auburn and chestnut locks, Dean pulled Bray down, watching as he struggled to hold on. "Mwen mande sa ki se m ', ban m' sa ki mwen merite pou yo. Montre m 'jis konbyen kado a vle di pou ou."(I demand that which is mine, give me that which I am worthy of. Show me just how much the gift means to you.)

Bray pressed forward, hips against Deans as he came, shaking as he gave to Dean what he demanded. Groaning in relief, Bray let his head drop forward, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Dean's lips. "Dean..."

Dean chuckled, a weak sound but loud enough to be heard. "I know I know, first time for everything right?" He watched the pleased expression that covered Bray's face. Felt his chest fill with pleasure at how at ease he seemed to look. Running a hand through Bray's hair, Dean gave him a small smile. "Wyatt?"

"I will stay, there is nothing else that matters but you."

Dean nodded, flinching as Bray slowly pulled back. "Shower later?" He watched as Bray nodded, moving to his side. Dean turned to face the other, watching through tired eyes as Bray reached for the blankets. "To hot for those."

"Yet you will be chilled in the next few moments. Come, let me keep you warm while we sleep." Bray pulled Dean closer, letting out a soft sigh at such a small victory. Dean was stubborn on the best of days but this was different. Tonight he was more compliant, more affectionate. Tightening his hold, Bray studied the man next to him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Dean, no one he wouldn't eliminate to keep him. Running a gentle hand through Dean's curls, Bray sighed. Tonight marked a change for them, tonight Dean broke with his usual habits and for that Bray would always remember this night. The night where Dean gave to him something he'd never given before...his whole self.


	2. Dean's Gift-Abigail's Demand

Dean shifted on the bed, his hand reaching out blindly for his partner. When he encountered nothing but cool sheets, his eyes snapped open in surprise. "Wyatt?"

"I am still here ti mouton."

Turning, Dean looked over at the window, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Why are you over there, you ok?"

"I am, I was watching the dance of the lightning bugs. There is a full moon tonight." Bray turned from the window, picking up the tumbler sitting off to his left. "Did I hurt you Dean?"

Shaking his head, Dean watched as Bray climbed back onto the bed. "You already know I can handle it, stop worrying so much." He studied the shadowed expression, wondered at the bright gray gaze as Bray studied him. "Bray?"

"Drink, your throat is dry I am sure." Bray watched as Dean took the tumbler, looking into the small glass with a frown of curiosity. "Come walk with me?"

Dean nodded, his gaze studying the dark liquid. "This isn't going to make me grow an extra head is it?" He glanced up at Bray with a grin, shaking his head at the other's smile. Sighing, Dean drank the liquid, fighting back the urge to gag. When the glass was empty he handed it back to Bray. "That was seriously the grossest thing you've ever given me."

Bray chuckled softly, pulling a pair of lounge pants from the dresser by the bed. "And yet you continue to take things from me." He handed Dean a pair of pants before getting dressed. "There is somewhere I wish to take you, if you are willing. It does not require that we take anything with us but if you feel you will need something..."

"Maybe some water, whatever you gave me is making me queasy." Dean frowned as he slowly made his way around the bed. "What the fuck did you give me Wyatt?" Dean squinted, studying the fuzzy face in front of him. Heart racing, Dean sucked in a quick breath as he looked from the floor up to Bray in confusion. "Bray..."

"Come with me, little lamb. Do not fight what you are feeling, accept the whispers you hear. Let Abigail lead you through the shadows." Bray watched as Dean stared at him sightlessly, chest heaving as he tried not to panic. "Listen to me little one, I am here, I will never leave you."

Dean turned towards the sound of Bray's voice, stomach twisting as he tried to focus his gaze. Sucking in a harsh breath, he started in surprise when a hand gripped his bicep. "Bray?"

"Yes little one, come with me, let me complete that which was denied us." Bray led Dean through the doors leading out into the garden. "You have given me a lot through out the years and I have not always given to you in return. Come with me, listen to the promise on the wind."

Dean held onto the hand curled around his as he followed Bray. "Don't let anything happen Wyatt, I can't fucking see."

"Use your ears little lamb, follow the sound of my voice."

Dean felt their fingers sliding across each other, Bray's pulling away. "Bray, where..." He tried to hide the tremor in his voice as his feet moved through the cool grass. Bray was known to play games, some were fun while others were meant to punish. Reaching forward, Dean hoped this wasn't one of the latter. "Please..."

"You know the way little one, follow the whispers. Listen as Abigail speaks to you." Bray watched as Dean paused before turning to his left. He could hear the whispers, knew if he helped Dean it wouldn't bode well for either of them. He fought back the urge to lead Dean where he needed to go, standing far enough away that he wouldn't be noticed.

Their ceremony had been filled with obsticales from both sides. Dean had some how gotten involved with Seth while Bray was fighting his feelings for Danial. He would admit that he had neglected Dean, pushing him to Seth, making anything that happened between them partly on Bray as well. "You are headed in the right direction, little lamb. Follow your heart to your destination." Bray could see the drink having its effect, knew Dean would be more than pissed for having been tricked but they deserved this chance. After years of fighting each other Dean had given in only for their fights to turn violent, bloody and brutal to the point of one having to be pulled back from death.

Dean took a deep breath and froze, listening to the sounds around him. He couldn't see, which made his stomach twist in apprehension. If he followed the soft voice to his left he knew he'd find what he couldn't see but the fear of being alone after is what made him hesitate. "Bray don't..."

"I will not leave you little one."

Taking a deep breath, Dean tilted his head to the right. He remembered Sadie telling him that Abigail approaches on the right and speaks on the left to a true heart. If his feelings for Bray were found false...Dean started at the feel of a hand across his chest, frowning he stepped back in uncertainty. "Wyatt?"

 _"_ _Non, mwen menm mwen pa se moun ki ta rantre ak l 'ki te fè ou mal plis pase yon fwa. Ou ta bay lavi ou pou moun ki kenbe ou avèk reverans sa yo. Poukisa mwen ta dwe pèmèt sa a, poukisa mwen ta dwe aksepte retounen ou apre ou fin kite l 'pou yon lòt? Ou vrèman vle sa a oswa se li yon jwèt ou jwe? Reponn mwen Dean Ambrose, si ou vle pou yon avni ak Bray, di m 'poukisa mwen ta dwe beni lyezon sa a."_ _(No, I am not are he that would join with him who has hurt you more than once. You would give your life for the one who holds you with such reverence. Why should I allow this, why should I accept your return after having left him for another? Do you truly desire this or is it a game you play? Answer me Dean Ambrose, if you wish for a future with Bray, tell me why I should bless this bonding.)_

Dean didn't flinch from the voice, instead turning towards her to face her head on. "Because he belongs to me and only me, there is no one else more worthy of him but me. I have given my life twice to save his and would do so again no matter where he is or who is involved."

"Ou se li ki rele lunatik la, pwoteje pa de ki pral fè sa yo dwe pwoteje ou men isit la ... isit la se kote mwen kòmande, Dean Ambrose. Li se jiska m 'si mwen pral lage Bray ba ou oswa ou pa. Di m ', yon ti kras, ki sa ou vle fè pou Wyatt? Ki sa ou pral bay an retou pou mwen gen bay moute youn nan pwòp mwen."(You are he who is called the Lunatic, protected by two who will do what they must to protect you but here...here is where I rule, Dean Ambrose. It is up to me if I will release Bray to you or not. Tell me, little one, what are you willing to do for Wyatt? What will you give in return for my having to give up one of my own.)

Dean paused before answering. The whispers hadn't been in the native tongue, the first question had. Stepping forward, Dean's look turned mutinous. "Ou pa gen pou ba l 'leve, mwen pa gen okenn dwa pou mande pou sa. Men, mwen ta bay lavi m 'pou li. Mwen te fè l 'anvan mwen pral fè l' ankò."(You are not having to give him up, I have no rights to ask for that. But I would give up my life for his. I've done it before I will do it again.) He felt the brush of air across his face, stiffened at the feeling of angry acceptance. "I've given him up more than enough times. I deserve Wyatt, more than any other, _I_ deserve to share my life with him and he with me." He turned to his left, aware that to turn right would show his disrespect of the old ways. "I would not ask he give up his life for mine. He is your vessel, your voice in a world gone dark with greed. But I need him, I need him and if giving my life will prove that to you..."

Bray stepped up behind Dean, watching the pale figure in front of him. "Ou te pwomèt l 'ban m', kado mwen an pou yo te ba l 'moute lontan sa pibliye depi. Èske w ap refize m 'kè, souf mwen? Li se vwa mwen nan mond lan nan bagay moun fou, se pou l 'se youn nan pale pou mwen lè mwen pa kapab."(You promised him to me, my gift for having to give him up so long ago. Will you deny me my heart, my breath? He is my voice in this world of madness, let him be the one to speak for me when I can not.) He watched as light blue eyes moved over Dean and knew, before it happened what she was going to do. "Abigayèl, tanpri, li pa..."(Abigail, please, he is not...)

"Ou menm ak Juls te pote Sadie avè m 'nan anpil menm jan an. Yon nanm kase, pèdi nan yon mond ki soufri yo. Li pral bezwen yo dwe libere soti nan bindings yo nan mond sa a. Si li se mache bò kote ou, li pral bezwen bay yon sèl bagay li te ofri pou ou."(You and Juls brought Sadie to me in much the same way. A soul broken, lost in a world that tormented them. He will need to be freed from the bindings of this world. If he is to walk beside you, he will need to give the one thing he has offered for you.)

Bray turned in time to see Dean drop to his knees, gasping as he clutched his chest. "Dean?" He has already known this feeling, the terror of watching Dean's breath stop. His life leaving him not _for_ Bray but _because_ of Bray. "Little one..." He wanted to reach out and hold him, to ease the pain clearly written across his face. Looking up at the ghostly figure in front of him, he could feel his heart give an extra beat at her soft smile. "Mwen p'ap lage l 'nan men ou, se pou mwen li ye. Li te pwomèt m 'nan sèk la epi mwen pa pral pèmèt li yo dwe kase."(I will not release him to you, he is mine. He was promised to me in the Circle and I will not allow it to be broken.) At Dean's sharp gasp, Bray knelt down beside him. pulling him back against his chest, Bray ran shaky fingers through his hair. "Dean..."

"Wh-what is...w-why? What did I do wrong?" Dean stared up in confusion at Bray, his image fuzzy and dark. "Wyatt, help me."

Bray watched as Dean struggled for breath. "You did nothing wrong ti mouton. You offered up your life for me and Abigail wishes to collect." He watched as Dean's expression turned from confused fear to angry frustration.

"But I...S-sadie said it was the right thing to do. Am I being punished? I can take the pain but..."

Bray held onto Dean, jaw clenched as his muscles bunched and stiffened. He held him, eyes watchful for any change that Abigail would do something different. "It is the right thing to do little one because I would do the same for you."

Dean wasn't sure what happened after that, all he could remember was the pain in his chest and Bray's angry voice demanding that Dean come back. When he next opened his eyes, he was staring into wide, watchful gray and a smile that made his chest constrict. "Bray?"

"Welcome back little one, I am pleased to see you finally open your eyes." Bray turned to the side of the bed, reaching for a glass of water. He would admit to himself that he had been worried about Dean. He had been sleep for almost three days, a day longer than it usually took to recuperate. Handing the glass to Dean, Bray watched as he took a sip. "How do you feel?"

"Like Harper ran over me on a fucking bike." Voice raspy from disuse, Dean flushed. "How long?"

"Three days." Bray frowned as he watched Dean closely. "I am glad to have you back with me Dean. This would have been for nothing if I were to lose you now."

"Yeah well next time you tell me yourself what the fuck you have planned. Don't send Sadie to talk to me. That shit fucking hurt Bray, seriously I thought I was fucking dying!" Dean tried to glare at Bray but he was to tired and sore for there to be much heat to it. " _You_ should have warned me asshole."

Bray chuckled softly at the angry man, grateful that Abigail had kept her word. He knew that even if Dean had done everything as before, she could have taken him permanently. "Life is rarely ever without pain, little lamb. However, unless I am the one you are in pain from all others will suffer." He pulled Dean close, pressing a kiss against ginger curls. "Thank you for returning to me little one. I would have followed you if she would have taken you from me."

Dean nodded, dozing against Bray's chest. He wasn't sure what had actually happened but he would ask Bray later. Right now he was just grateful to be back in bed and beside the one man who soothed his tortured soul. "Bray."

"I will be here when you wake for as long as you wish it. Sleep little one there is much left to do for us." Bray listened as Dean's breath slowly evened out before giving in to the arms of slumber. He held onto Dean while they slept, thankful that despite his past transgressions, Dean would be his for the rest of their lives.


	3. Death of An Angel

Fifteen years ago...

"They gonna come 'round askin' questions 'nd ya' know they'll come lookin' for ya' first. Him being ya' pa' 'nd all."

"They can come lookin' I've nothin' to say to 'em. He tried to hurt Dean just like 'e did me, I wa'n't gonna let that happen." Bray stared out over the murky water, expression tight with fear and apprehension. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Ya' coulda' told my pa' if that were the case, ya' know he woulda' listened to ya'. 'Specially after he caught ya' pa' in the act before."

Shaking his head, Bray frowned at the suggestion. "I will not involve you, Juls Red. Your family would have much to lose by takin' me in."

"You're my best friend, Bray Wyatt. We've known each other since we were ti bebe.(infants) If ya' not comin' back to the house, I guess I'll just have to go with ya'." She shrugged at the look he gave her. "Someone has to watch ya' back."

"Ya' can't just leave ya' home, Juls. Wha' 'bout your ma' and pa', wha' 'bout the babies?" Bray glanced over at the slim figure next to him. He knew his friend would leave home if Bray asked. She wasn't happy there, her parents divided over her mother's affair with one of the plantation owners. "Who will tell Dean?"

"Well, seeing as ya're the one in love with 'im, that would be up to ya', won't it?" Juls sighed as she turned from the murky water. "Come, Sister Abigail will begin to worry if ya' don't return soon." Juls turned to the boy standing next to her. "Ya' know, they speak of another, the winds and trees whisper of one who Abigail has anointed but not yet seen."

Bray nodded, aware of the powers of their beloved Sister Abigail. "Pa' always said she was no good, that her voodoo was nothing but the devil's magic." Stepping back, Bray slowly left the muddy water. "Ya' think the stories are true Red? Do ya' believe that she is able to speak to those no longer of this earth?"

"She can, we've both seen it. The fire brand in the next county, remember? She's the one with those smoky eyes, she and her brothers, Abigail said we must protect them. She is the unseen anointed, if we allow any of them to disappear..."

"This is a task not done alone Juls Red. Ya' know the consequences if we fail to maintain this path." Bray followed his friend out of the dark woods, frowning when two tall figures appeared off to his right. "Who are they, do we know them?"

"One is Luke Harper, he is the speaker for the two. The other I believe is Eric Rowan. Abigail would have sent them to find us." Juls studied the silent boys, watching as they nodded then turned away. "We will take them with us, if we succeed in protecting the family then..."

"We will be given the blessings promised." Bray studied the dark silhouettes, aware of the two newest additions to Abigail's school. Turning to Juls, Bray frowned. "I need to find Dean, I must see him before we leave Juls."

"It is not safe Wyatt, ya' know this. Ya're puttin' him in dangah zani m. You know what will happen if they find you near him." Juls studied the shadowed face, sighing in frustration as she realized Bray would do what he wanted either way. "Fine, let's get back to Abigail's and we will make plans to see 'im tomorrow."

Bray nodded as he followed his friend through the dark field. He knew that he would need to leave as soon as possible but he couldn't, not without telling Dean. Not without making sure he knew that Bray had not abandoned him, not like everyone else. Bray had made a promise to Dean and he would do what ever it took to keep it.

Bray, unfortunately, never got to see Dean that night. He and Juls had returned to Sister Abigail's farmhouse to find it burning. The blaze, which had started in the back, had spread faster than they could put it out, trapping their beloved Sister inside. It had taken them the better part of the night and the next morning to get the fire contained. After searching for her body, Bray and Juls had found her near the backdoor, a padlock locking her inside the now burned down home.

"She had nothin' to do with what happened, why come after her?"

"They knew she wouldn't give me over to them. They knew the only way was to take her from me." Bray sank to his knees, eyes blurring as he stared at the charred remains. "She did not deserve this, she did not deserve to be taken from this world in such a cruel way!" He stared at the small form, anger churning in his stomach as he tried to control his rage. "She did not deserve this, Juls Red."

"They'd've already been by my pa's place if they came here. We need to find the anointed one, she is the only one who can help us." Juls stared at the small form on the ground, hazel eyes filled with unshed tears. "She treated me as her own, loved me more than my ma'." Brushing back dark, sandy red hair, she turned to Bray. "We will bury her here then find those responsible."

Bray nodded, heart racing as he thought about Dean. "They will go after Dean, I must find him." Standing, Bray looked down at the burned body before turning and heading towards town. He knew if the people of the parish had been by Abigail's house...

"Whatcha' gonna do when ya' get there Wyatt?! Ya' can't go alone Bray!" Juls frowned as she looked after her friend then back to the ground. "Who'll go afta' 'im?"

"You'll be here?"

"I will, just make sure he stays safe, Sister Abigail made 'im her chosen vessel. He can not be harmed." Juls looked up at Luke, watching as he nodded wordlessly before turning to follow after Bray. "Eric, if ya' see him, ya' know who I mean. Tell 'im what happened to Abigail, she wanted 'im with us. We need to find the other..." Juls turned at the sound of a soft whimper, frowning at being caught by surprise. She and Eric moved towards the sound, keeping to the shadows, trying to be unseen.

"Juls i-is that you?"

"Faith?" Juls squinted into the semi darkness, letting out a soft sigh of relief as a slim, raven headed girl walked forward through the mist. "Where are the other's?"

"In the tree houses, Abigail made us leave Juls, she wouldn't let us stay!"

Juls nodded, glancing back towards the burned back wall. "She had her reasons. Come we will find what we can 'nd leave, we mustn't be here if they come back."

"I saw who it was Red. I-I saw their faces."

Juls gripped Faith by her arms, eyes narrowed in warning. "Don' go 'round tellin' ya' lies Faith Supero. Afta' tonight we don' need that here." Juls glared at her, aware of the childs penchant for telling lies for attention. "If you give me tha name and we find ya' to be false..."

"It was the Wellington man, th-the one who wanted Sister Abigail's land."

Juls stiffened as another, smaller voice spoke up behind Faith. When there were about six children in the yard, all telling her about what happened, Juls let Faith go. "Stay with them, I need to go find Wyatt, he is not safe now." When Eric nodded, Juls took off in the direction of Luke and Bray. Fifteen years old and they were now officially on their own. Anger made Juls go by her parents house, rage held her in place as she watched the smoke that floated up from the burned down home. "This won't go unanswered, the path we have chosen was not this one but follow it we will unto completion."

Juls found Bray standing near the burned down home where Dean and his mother were supposed to have been. "He wasn't..."

"No, they say the men came and took them before sunrise. That they were both carried out and put in the back of wagons. They could be sent anywhere, I must find him, I must..." Bray stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know who did this."

"The children said it was that salo who was afta' Abigail's land." Juls looked around them, slowly easing back into the shadows. Glancing over at Luke, she nodded as he turned and headed back towards the house. 'Wyatt, we need to leave this place. We need to change our path, we need to protect the flock."

Bray nodded, eyes searching the burning rubble for any sign of Dean's presence. "I can not lose him to a world I do not understand."

"We needa' find her, she will be able to help us." Juls pulled Bray away from the burning building. She knew that if they stayed any longer the people after them would find them. "Harper and Rowan are at the house still 'nd the land is in ya' name, don' forget that. We've come into our inheritance sooner than expected, Wyatt."

Bray remained silent as they headed back to the farmhouse. His stomach churned and his heart ached. He'd lost much more than his beloved Abigail and his home. Tonight, he'd had the other half of his soul taken from him. The other half of his heart had been stolen from him, burned by those who coveted something that did not belong to them. "I will find you, I will prove to you I didn't break my promise to you." Bray knew that no matter how long it took, he would see Dean again. His only concern was how would Dean feel about seeing him.


	4. Patience of the Chosen

Soooo Sadie agreed then changed her mind :D A woman's prerogative :p but hey the next chapter is all about Dean...Who doesn't love an angry, psychotic Dean Ambrose? Who doens't love a sensitive yet murderous Bray Wyatt? Who wishes the Wellington family would just...ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D!

* * *

It would be three years before Bray would be able to see Dean again. Three years where he would have to fight for what had been left for him. Three years where Bray was forced to grow up faster than he'd expected. Three, long years where not one day went by that he did not think about Dean Ambrose.

"You know he is graduating today. We do have the option to go up and see him, if you wish."

Bray turned at the soft voice, watching as the petite red head walked into the room. "And say what to him Saffire, he will be angry and hurt. Thinking I left him out of the blue will only fuel the fire that was already burning within him."

"Then why not make the effort to put it out Wyatt. You say he is the other half of you, that this one man alone can do what no other has. Why are you denying yourself your desire?"

Bray studied the woman standing in front of him. When he and Juls had finally found Sadie, she had just given birth to her son. It had taken them a while to meet her, especially after having been told her families history. "You know as well as I that it is not that easy. Dean is not like everyone else, he will not accept any reason for having been abandoned by..."

"You did not abandon him though Wyatt. Your home was taken from you in a fire. The only woman you knew as a mother was murdered and then Dean was taken from you as well. Why would you keep torturing yourself? You know this is _not_ the teachings of Sister Abigail. She would not demand that you sacrifice yourself in such a way."

Bray watched as bright gray eyes stared back at him. He wouldn't deny the desire to go see Dean. He was eighteen now, legal to make his own decisions as well. "If I go to him and he refuses to see me..."

"If he is the other half of you then you will understand why. Sooth the beast, show him he does not have to fear you."

"It is not that simple with Dean. He is not so easily placated once his anger has been sparked." Bray turned back to the large window behind him. "His father left him and his mother after her inability to get clean. She refused to let Dean go with him, knowing he would be safer. When my father tried to..." Bray broke off as the memories rose unbidden. Shaking his head, he sighed. "The great people of Lafayette took him from me because I killed my daddy for him. He was an evil bastard who took me out of school because he thought it was the devil's teaching's. Made me work on his shrimp boat until I met sister Abigail. She and Juls Red made sure I learned how to read and write. Then I met him, wild, angry, beautiful Dean. They said he acted like a lunatic, that it was because of what his father had done, abandoning him to a woman such as his mother was." Bray shook his head sadly. He'd found out where Dean and his mother had been sent, had tried more than once to get to them without much success. "He will fight me every step of this journey."

"It is no more than either of you deserve, if you keep ignoring this it will fester and turn your heart black. "If he is who you claim him to be then they will punish you for ignoring them." Sadie moved to stand behind Bray, watching as his shoulder stiffened. "You and he are meant to be the first, the other is not meant for you in this way. He is a distraction, one who you give what you can't give to Dean."

Bray wanted to ignore the words, to shut out the truth behind them but knew he wouldn't. Since having met Sadie Dubois and her brother's Andrés and Allen, Bray had become used to the fact that despite being soft spoken, Sadie did not hide from the truth. Her brothers were the same, if not more out spoken in their opinions. "Yet he is also one I hold strong feelings for." Over the past three years Bray had become attached to Luke. The other's silent strength had helped him when he thought he was beyond redemption. "If I go to him and he rejects me..."

"Again, it is no more than you would deserve but it is better than not being given anything. You have known for a year and a half where he was, you could have gone to him at anytime." Sadie picked up one of the crystal glasses next to her. "You have had more than one chance to make this right between you two Wyatt. He is now eighteen, why do you hesitate?"

"Because he now has the right to leave me. To make sure I do not know where he is or if he is well." Bray turned from the window with a heavy sigh. "I will go see him, the ceremony isn't until tomorrow, that will give me enough time to get there and determine if I am doing the right thing or not." Watching as Sadie smiled, Bray shook his head. "This will not be an easy journey."

"No, it will not but the rewards of your labor will be greater than you imagined."

Shaking his head Bray grinned as he watched Sadie leave the room. He had long gotten used to her ability to seek out those in need, to listen when no one else would. Turning to the computer behind him, Bray frowned. Sadie was right, he'd had plenty of opportunity to go see Dean. To contact him and let him know that he had not left him alone. It wasn't until he heard a soft knock did he look up from his desk. "Red?"

"Saffire says you're heading to Ohio. You know how he will react, you both are certain that he is the one?"

Bray sighed at the question, Juls had been asking him the same thing since he'd gotten involved with Luke. "He is the other half of my soul, Juls. Why do you keep asking this question, why is it..."

Juls glared at Bray as she walked into the study and closed the door. "This can not be if you are still involved with Harper. Neither he nor Dean deserve to be given half of you. If Dean is your other half then you will have to let Harper go."

"I will not." Bray spoke softly, his tone hiding the anger Juls words invoked. "I do _not_ have to give either one up, they belong to me, to this family. To give them up would be to give up on my own life."

"You are cheating them both out of happiness if you follow this path! Saffire may tell you with soft words how things will go but you and I, Bray Wyatt, we go back to when we were ti bebes! Either release Dean or release Harper." Juls glared at the stubborn man, watching as he poured a glass of whiskey. "You can not have both, are you forgetting how Dean is? It has been three years, _three_ where both of you have changed. You are not who you once where, the boy Dean remembers is not the man he would see. Nor will he be the boy you remember, you have not..."

"Enough! You seem to forget _why_ I had to change! Dean was taken from me, stolen in the night by thieves who had _no_ _right_ to take him! He is _mine_ , Abigail promised him to me and that is more than enough reason to keep him!" Bray sucked in a harsh breath, confusion making him angry. "How can you ask me to give him up? It is unfair when you would not give up Saffire or Clayton."

"The difference is that I _married_ her Wyatt. You and Dean have not gone through the Circle together, neither of you have been introduced into the family the proper way. You _know_ that because of his death..."

"There must be a blood sacrifice." Bray sighed as he stared out of the window. "I will not let Dean go Red. I have waited this long for him..."

"You may have to wait longer. His anger is not going to be easily contained. You are not ready for what he will be feeling."

"I will take my chances. Dean is the other half of my soul and if it takes the rest of my life, I will have him again." Bray glanced over at Juls, aware that she was dressed in all black save for the apron over her clothes. "You were busy?"

"Nothing that couldn't be handled. There is one issue that we may need to speak with Saffire about. Other than that I see we will be heading to Ohio." Juls sighed, watching as the night mist slowly moved over the still water. "Are you worried of losing him to someone else? Is that why you're rushing into this?"

"No, even if he tells me to leave, Dean will forever belong to me." Bray took a sip from his tumbler, sighing at the burn of the amber liquid. "I simply do not wish to make a bad situation worse."

"To late for that my friend. You took three years to go after him and despite knowing what you've had to go through I am not Dean. He is not as understanding as most people we know. If anything he's liable to think you let this happen."

"Then I will prove him wrong no matter how long it takes." Bray turned away from the window, reaching for the phone. "We will leave tomorrow, will Saffire be safe here for a few days?"

Juls nodded, looking out over the water. "She is safer here than anywhere else. That brother of hers however is going to drive her insane. The company he keeps..."Juls broke off at a knock on the door. Turning she frowned to find Erik standing in the doorway. Glancing over at Bray, she gave him a small shrug before turning back to the window.

"Erik." Bray studied the silent man, curious as to why he'd come without Luke. "Is there a problem at the house?"

"He has arrived and is asking for you specifically. Harper refuses to leave him alone with Firefly."

Bray looked over at Juls in surprise. For three years not only had he been searching for Dean but for the one they knew as Strowman. "The monster has returned home then." He remembered the promise he'd made to Abigail. To keep the child safe if they had ever found him. Now almost four years after her death, Braun returned to the only home he'd known. "We will be there shortly." When Erik nodded then left, Bray let out a soft sigh. "She said he would return."

"There is more than just us involved here Wyatt. I can not allow Saffire or Clayton to be harmed by our decisions. If we go to Ohio I will be taking them with us." At the look of surprise from Bray, Juls smiled. "Andrès and Allen will be fine without here, both are caught up in their own lives right now. She deserves a chance to relax and we will need her with us if you plan to confront Dean.

Bray nodded, frowning as he glanced out the window. "Come, the mist rises faster in the evening and I do not wish to leave the house unprotected." Bray glanced back at the phone, aware that he could always make his arrangements at the main house, however he did not wish for anyone to know his plans just yet. He walked around the desk and headed towards the door. "You do know that Allen is dating the Wellington child, yes?" At Juls look of angry surprise, Bray sighed. "That is why he is reacting as he is. That family is poisonous, we can not allow them to get to Clayton or Saffire, Etienne's murder was no accident Red and they will not hesitate to try and get to her."

"They can't have either of them. I will see about separating Allen from that selfish pèlen (welp). He is no better than his father, the bastard." Juls followed Bray from the office. They talked about their upcoming plans as they walked back towards the main house. The small building they used for business sat behind the larger structure. "You do understand that they still covet this land as well as Saffire's. They killed not only her father but Allen's, all for their selfish wants. If we can not make them pay for what was done to our families..."

"They will pay for it, we simply have to bide our time before that happens." Bray opened the back door of the house, sniffing the air as his nose was assaulted with a mix of spices. "Saffire is cooking gumbo."

"Yes, we have to find something a little more filling to the smaller children."

Bray nodded, following Juls to the kitchen he let his thoughts turn to Dean. "Red, we will need to bring the kit with us."

Juls stopped and turned to look at Bray. "You can't do that to him, he will not understand what is going on."

"It is the only way I can keep Dean with me. I need to do this before anything else happens."Bray knew his friends anger was at it's breaking point. Watching as the angry glare gave way to agitated resignation, he let out a soft sigh. "I can not let him go Juls, He was promised to me and I can not..."

" _Just what in the hell is going on here?! I mean if you say I need to be here for dinner then fine but I don't have to eat if I don't fucking want to!_ "

" _Watch your tone fr_ _è_ _, you have no right to speak to Sadie like that. Do not mistake her silence as acceptance for your behavior! You are hanging around the family that means us harm! We have every right to demand you be here when needed! If you can run to this salo's aid every time he calls then you can come home when your sister wishes to have dinner!_ "

Bray looked at Juls a frown curving his lips down. "I was unaware they would both be home this evening."

"She wanted to have dinner with her brothers, Allen obviously was with Wellington and Drè was here. Saffire refuses to let Allen go, she feels that if she can protect him then she has not let their father or his down."

"She is not responsible for them anymore, they are no longer children." Bray walked into the kitchen just as A.J turned to leave the room. "Allen Jones, Sadie has asked you to join us for a reason. Will you deny her this one request?"

"Fuck you Wyatt, you and Juls both come in here and think you can run things! Well let me tell you something, neither of you..."

" _Enough!_ "

Bray turned to the angry woman standing by the stove. He frowned as she turned, eyes bright with anger and unshed tears. "Saffire?"

"If he wishes to leave then let him go. I was wrong for asking so little. Let him be free, he no longer wishes to acknowledge us as family then we will grant his wish."

Bray watched A.J as Sadie spoke, took in the panicked look that crossed his face as she kept her back to him. "Very well, we will no longer ask Allen to join us."

"Sadie?"

Juls watched as Sadie refused to turn around, the usually smiling face was now covered in sadness. "We will do as you wish, love." Turning to the two brothers, Juls frowned. "Saffire's desire to see you this evening was not to keep you from your friends. If you wish to go then go but do not think she is trying to ruin your life. If that were her desire then you would never be friends with the Wellington child." At A.J.'s belligerent look, Juls grinned. "His family are murderers, attacking children and women in dead of night. If you wish to associate with them then fine but you will not drag Clayton or Saffire along for that hellacious ride."

"Leave it alone Juls, let Allen go. We are obviously an embarrassment to him. He has chosen Wellington, let him go be where he truly wants to be."

Bray and Juls watched as A.J took a step forward, confusion and desperation clouding his face. "We will keep his place in the family open. He is the only one that can fulfill their destiny outside of us as a group."

"Sadie, I-I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

"It is alright Allen, forgive me for being so demanding of your time."Sadie turned to look at the blond behind her. She could see the darker coloring in his hair, realized that he was beginning to look more like his mother now than his father. "Go, enjoy your evening. I believe I will go spend some time with my son." Turning, Sadie set a lid on the pot in front of her, turned off the burner, and left the room. She was aware of the danger her brother was in but to tell him only made him cling tighter to Wellington. She knew that for him to understand what they were saying they would have to let A.J find out on his own just how bad Wellington truly was.

"Sadie, wait I'm sorry, please! Don't..."

"Leave her be frè, you broke her heart with your words. If you no longer love us then we will let you go. Forgive me for my harsh words to you earlier, I did not know you felt this strongly about him." Drè sighed as he stood up from the table. "I believe I am going home to my wife. Enjoy your evening Jones. Wyatt, Red." He nodded to the three in the kitchen before turning and heading towards the door.

"Drè wait, please!" A.J turned to his brother, stomach churning at the thought of both Sadie and Drè turning their backs on him. "I'll make it right ok just...please you have to help me make it right Drè. Sadie can't stay mad at me right now, I need her on my side."

Juls' hazel gaze narrowed on A.J as she walked closer to the table. "What have you done Allen?"

"Nothing damint! Why do you always think it's me, why can't it be something or someone else who's done something fucking stupid?!"

"Because you don't apologize unless you've done something that will break Sadie's heart!" Juls tone was harsh, anger making her lean down as she spoke to A.J. "I agree with Andrès, if you no longer love them then leave. Saffire does not deserve this after everything she has gone through! You choose this salo over Clayton and Saffire more than you should and want to ask for help?! Why, why should we help you when you do not truly wish for it?"

"You wouldn't fucking understand, you have my sister and now my brother." A.J glared at Juls, face heating with his anger. "Why do you care so much what happens to me?! Why do you give a damn who I'm with all of the god damn time?!"

"Because you are important to your sister and brother! You mean more than you know to my son! I have every right to know where you are when the people you associate with killed my family!" Juls held A.J in place with her glare. "You know _nothing_ of the people you are associating yourself with. You simply stay with that selfish pèlen because you know it worries Saffire. I do not wish to see her unhappy any longer. If you do not wish to be here then that is _your_ decision but you will not get to bring her any further pain." Juls stepped back, glancing up at Dre as he stood watching them. "Mwen pa ta fè mal li pa blese l ', Saffire pa merite doulè sa a."(I would not hurt her by hurting him, Saffire does not deserve that pain.)

"This is not the time for this Red. If he wishes to know the truth he will listen when he is ready." Bray looked between the two, aware that if she had wanted, Juls could have hurt A.J physically. "Come, Strowman is waiting in the library."

Juls stepped back from the table, forcing herself to remain silent. Letting out an angry sigh she shook her head. "The pain you cause her is heard by no one but me and Clayton. The tears of fear and sadness are shown to no one but her son and partner. You nor Andrès are there to hear her when she is upset, hurt, scared, or worried. You think I have no right to say anything? I have _every_ right, her pain is my pain and I deal with it each and every time one of you breaks her heart." Juls saw the pain in A.J.'s eyes, knew he understood what Juls was saying. "If you are unhappy then do what you must to be happy, that is all she has ever wanted for you." Juls looked from A.J to Drè. "Both of you." Turning, she left the kitchen aware that she had said more than she had intended.

"You did not..."

"Do not lecture me Wyatt. Not when you are determined to go after Dean right now." Juls didn't slow down as she headed towards the library. "He needs to understand that not everything she does or asks is to hurt him. She is trying to protect him and he acts as if she is beneath him."

"You have to let them fix this, it is not up to you to determine how or what should be said or done." Bray shook his head as he followed his friend. "You are not wrong for having said what was said, you are only out of line for giving in to your anger. You are not that child anymore Juls Red. Neither of us are those two children from the dark bayou. We have done and seen to much to ever go back." Bray followed Juls into the library, nodding at both Harper and Rowan. Turning the the tall, silent man to his left, Bray stopped. "Braun Strowman."

"She said that you would protect those who she cared for. That the path you walk is a dangerous one but it will save those who walk with you."

Bray nodded, surprised at the rough voice. "Sister Abigail was a wise woman. She taught us the path that we walk is not meant to be easy. If you join us, there is no guarantee that what you see is what you will want."

"They took Abigail from us. I saw their faces, I know who they are and I plan to make them pay for what they did."

Bray studied the Tall, broad shouldered youth. "She said you would be a good brother of the family and Abigail never lied, taught me pretty much everything I know." When Braun simply nodded, Bray turned to Harper and Rowan. "Juls and I will be leaving in the morning. If Saffire chooses to go then we will be taking her and young Clay as well."

"Are you going to need us or are we staying here to watch the family?"

"One will go the other will stay. If Braun is willing to remain with the younger ones..." Bray was cut off as Braun spoke from behind him.

"I will remain here, I never should have left when she asked but she did not want me hurt."

"Then Rowan can go, Harper is the only one who knows the back waters as well as we do. If someone does try to attack the house while we are gone..."

Bray sighed, it was not lost on him that Juls was still upset about the situation between Luke and Bray. At Luke's angry look, Bray sighed. "She is correct Harper. There is no one else here that could protect the compound other than you. You are trusted by us both as well as Abigail. Braun can learn from you if he so chooses." He watched as Luke seemed to think about his words. "It would be the best for the family. You are the only other one besides Rowan who we can trust here."

"Then I will remain here until you return."

Grinning, Bray gave Luke a quick squeeze on his shoulder before turning to Juls. "You will speak with Saffire?"

"I will, she will not stay so be prepared to hear Clay ask questions." Juls grinned as she thought about her son. Sighing, she walked over to the liquor cabinet. "What are we going to do about Allen and this Wellington pèlen? They will use him to get to Saffire and Clay and I can not have that, not right now Wyatt."

"We will worry about him once we return, until then he and Drè will have to co-exist." At Juls' dark look, Bray frowned. "He will pay for harming her, do not think otherwise."

"The child should not be made to suffer, neither Clayton or the unborn." Juls looked down at the dark liquid in her tumbler. "If I can not protect them..."

"Come my friend, you have done so these last few years and will continue to do so in the future. Do not worry, we will fix the pain of our family." Bray stood next to Juls, a small smile curving his lips. "The birth of the child will be a blessing for us. The fireflies have approved of this joyous addition to the family."

Juls nodded as she stared out the large window in front of her. "We need to prepare for our trip. We will leave in the morning, I will speak with them to see where they stand. Once this trip is done and you have your answers, we will let this go, yes?"

Bray frowned at the soft question, aware that his obsession with Dean was becoming an issue between them. "Until I am sure there is nothing left, I will not let go. My future requires the one thing I no longer have. I can save him if he will let me." Bray knew that his answer wasn't the one Juls wanted but she would accept it nonetheless. "You of all people know why it must be him. You should understand why I must follow this path. If you choose not to follow me then I will understand. You and I will always be fanmi."

Juls let out a rough sigh, frowning as she looked up at Bray. "It is because he is fanmi that I will do this. You and he should have taken care of this long ago." Shaking her head, Juls emptied her tumbler before setting it down on the desk. "Go, do what you must we will leave in the morning."

Bray nodded, turning to leave the room he glanced up at Luke. Giving him a small shake of his head, Bray knew Juls was right. He would either have to choose between Dean and Luke or lose them both. Sighing, Bray headed towards the stairs, his fingers brushing lightly over the railing. He had been surprised that it had survived the fire three years ago. It was one of the few things they had been able to salvage.

 _If you must see him you will do it alone. I can not go with you Wyatt, this task is for you and only you._

Bray looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard the soft voice in three years. Looking around him, Bray searched for her, taking the stairs two at a time. "Why do you hide from me? Me, who loved you as well as the rest?"

 _This task you wish to undertake, it is not yet time for. He is not ready for the gift you wish to share with him._

"I can not let him go, I promised..."

 _He will understand, if you go to him now you will destroy what he has fought so hard to rebuild. Give him the chance to heal, his anger is something you are not ready for._

Bray frowned, stomach churning at the thought of letting Dean go. "You are asking me to let him go a different path than me. What do I do while I wait? Where..."

 _You have the answers already, it is up to you on how you choose to interpret them._

Bray saw the flash of blue, eyes burning as he tried to understand her statement. "If I let him go, I will see him, not as he was but as he is supposed to be?" Bray thought about the possibilities of Dean, grown and wild. The urge to see him strengthened as he thought about the changes Dean was bound to go through. Shaking his head, he blinked to find himself in front of his bedroom. "The possibilities of claiming Dean..."

 _Patience, Bray Wyatt. He will find you again, just have patience._

"Patience is something I have very little of when it comes to Dean. Why must I wait, why must I give him up now only to get him back later? Why can I not..." Bray sighed in frustration at the endless questions with no answer. Shaking his head, he walked into the dark room. "I do not wish to walk this path without him beside me."

 _"_ _There is another path you must take, one that will need to be traveled before you can find your way back to him."_

Bray shook his head, the desire to see Dean thrummed through him. Despite Abigail's word's, Bray missed him, wanted Dean with him again. "Is there no other way?"

 _"_ _He will seek you out in the one place that you least expect to find him. Right now your focus is here, the children..."_

"Are safe and taken care of." Bray tried to ignore the soft whispers around him. The voices demanding he go against Abigail and go after Dean. He tried to ignore the angry hisses of he will _not_ understand and he will _not_ come back to you.

"Wyatt?!"

Jerking around in surprise, Bray blinked to find Sadie standing in front of him. "Yes firefly, forgive me, my thoughts..."

"If you go to Dean now, he will not forgive you. His anger will not burn itself out Wyatt. You need to find the one's who took him from you and make them pay for their act against you and so many others."

"That is not what you said earlier." Bray frowned as bright gray eyes watched him. "You are asking me to let him go to protect the family."

"I am asking you to let him heal before you go to him. He will not forgive you for what has happened. The time for that has not come. You know how he is, his temper is volatile at best and homicidal at worst."

"He needs me to find his way through this. I must..."

"No, Wyatt, he does not. This is the path he was set upon now you must follow your path to completion. You will see him again just not as soon as you wish."

Bray struggled with his anger, turning away from the bright, knowing gaze on him. "You ask that I turn my back on Dean, that I walk away as if I do not care."

"You know that is not true, I know you care for him Wyatt. If you did not then you would have given up a long time ago. Do not think I will let him disappear, you will always know where he is but for now...for now you both must walk separate paths."

Bray let out a heavy sigh as he looked out the floor to ceiling windows. "You promise to watch over him."

"The promise has been given."

Bray knew that to do this would mean allowing Dean to believe he'd let go. That Bray hadn't cared enough to come after him...which is not what Bray wanted. "He is my little lamb, to sacrifice him in this way is to sacrifice myself as well."

"Yet the sacrifice in this case will reap you the desires of your heart. You know the ways Bray, you are aware of what they can gift you with. He will be yours, just have patience."

Bray turned to look at Sadie, studying the now smiling face. "You speak with her as well."

"She is worried you will not wish to follow this path. We will not lose Dean trust in that."

Bray nodded, turning back to the dark water outside. "Then I will follow this path. My daddy was a butcher, let me go back to what I know best." Bray remained silent as Sadie left the room, his thoughts on the wild, anger ginger who had been stolen from him. He would get Dean back when the time came and there would be no one to stop him. Until then, he would focus on bringing the Wellington family to their knees. It was time to make them pay in the only way a _true_ butcher could do.


	5. The Kidnapping of Dean Ambrose part 1

Dean glared at the blond standing in front of him, a sneer curving his lips down in disgust. "You know, it's real assholes like you that make me go crazy. I mean, you walk around here as if you own every fuckin' thing but have nothin' worth takin'." He watched as the other boy stiffened in anger and felt a sense of pride swell through him.

"He would be proud of you wouldn't he? You know, your daddy that ain't even in ya' life? He'd be real proud of his loser son the..."

Dean reacted before he thought about the consequences, his fist flashing out and hitting the other boy in the face. "Fuck you Harry, just because your _dad_ likes it in the ass doesn't give you the right to talk about mine!"

"You son of a whore you broke my nose!"

"Keep talkin' and I'll break more than that asshole!" Dean tried to jerk away from the person holding him back. "You keep runnin' ya' fuckin' mouth and I'll shove ya' teeth down ya' throat! Ou bata ou pa menm konnen ki moun mwen ye! Ou pa gen okenn lide ki sa mwen ka fè ou!" (You bastard you don't even know who I am! You have no idea what I can do to you!)

"If you don't calm down you'll get kicked out again! Dean, come on, we have two days until we walk out of here!"

Dean glared at the blond in front of him before turning and following his friend. He knew that Harrington and his group had intentionally tried to get him caught in a fight. "Thanks David, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, you always save me, it was the least I could do for you."

Dean grinned at the smaller brunette as they headed towards the school exit. David Alexander was one of the few friends he had in Dayton. Since the night he and his mom had been taken from their home in Louisiana, Dean had been trying to find his place. For three years he waited for Bray to come get him and now, here at the end of the three years...

"Are you going home or the boys center?"

"The boys center, ain't no reason to go home now." Dean had waited until he'd turned eighteen to get away from his mom and her drug dealing boyfriend. He knew that the only reason the guy was around was to make sure neither of them made it back to Louisiana. He knew that the asshole was left here to make sure he didn't make it back to Bray or Bray make it to him. "Got nothin' there for me. How about we go grab something to eat, we can head over to the center afterwards." When he received an easy smile and quick head nod, Dean grinned. David was as agreeable as anyone Dean had ever met. Unlike Bray, who always challenged him, made him think more than he wanted but knew he needed to do.

"Dean, is your friend going to come for you now? I mean, if he does, will he want to take me with you?"

Dean nodded, a quick grin curving his lips. "Yeah, he would. He's got a soft heart for helpin' other people." Dean thought back to the boy he knew, knowing that there was a possibility that Bray may no longer remember him or want him as he did then. If he did he would have shown up by now. Bray had promised...

"Do you still believe that he escaped from the men who tried to hurt him?"

Dean frowned as they headed towards the local burger joint. He had wondered the same thing himself. If Bray and Juls had been able to get away from his abductors, he wouldn't come after Dean. Not if it meant it was going to put Dean in danger. "I don't know, I hope so but it's not going to matter after Friday. We are out of here and there is no looking back." Throwing an arm around David's shoulder's, Dean grinned at the short brunette, grateful to have him around despite how he ended up. "You know, Roman said that you had someone harassing you at lunch the other day." At David's flush and nervous giggle, Dean frowned. "David what's going on?"

"Nothing, it was, um, it was just a misunderstanding."

Dean stopped walking, pulling David towards the nearest alley. "What the fuck happened?"

"H-harrington tried to...h-he tried to do _that_ again a-and I said no, then punched him just like you showed me! He, uh, h-he hit me and Roman..."

"Roman broke it up and the only reason they came after me is because he wasn't here today." Dean sighed as they started walking again. "Come on, we need to eat then head to the center. We'll worry about Harrington and his merry band of assholes later." Dean didn't like Harrington W. Benchmark, III. His father was a friend of his moms boyfriend, which meant he was a friend of the wrong group of people. "You know, when or if you ever get to meet Bray, he will tell you that people like Harry always get their's, no matter how long it takes."

"Aww look at what we have here. If it isn't faggoty ass Ambrose and his little butt fuck toy, David."

Head jerking up in surprise, Dean scowled to find the person of conversation standing in front of him. "Just what the fuck do you want asshole."

"You broke my fucking nose you little bitch and I'm going to make you pay. Just because this little faggot helped you out at school don't mean a thing. I'm going to beat your..."

"You would find that a difficult task to accomplish. I do not find the idea of anyone putting their hands on him, other than me, a pleasant one."

Dean froze at the soft voice, stomach fluttering in anxious surprise as he turned to look behind him. "Bray."

"Hello, little lamb, it has been a long time." Bray looked from Dean to the other two boys. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Dean grinned as he turned to the blond behind him. "Well Harrington, how about it. You always want to jump my with your little boys, how about we have a fair fight, even up the odds?" Dean looked at the other two behind his antagonist, could see they were trying to figure out how the fight would be fair. "I mean, three on three usually is fair, ain't it?"

"David can't fight which just leaves you two, so how..."

"Ahh, but _he_ does not travel alone."

Dean's grin turned malicious as he glanced at Juls. "Hiya' doin' Red?"

"I am well Dean Ambrose, how are you?"

"Good." Dean slowly moved David behind him, pushing him to his left. "Well Harry, what do you say now?"

"She's a girl, I'll get my ass handed to me if I fight a fucking girl! This shit ain't..."

"You were gonna jump me and David a few minutes ago you son of a bitch! So don't come talkin' to me about fair! Juls can kick any of your asses no matter what you say." Dean glared at Harrington, watching as he looked at the man behind him. "You don't know him so don't even try it."

"Do you and your friend require assistance little lamb?" Bray as softly as he studied the blond standing in front of Dean. He recognized him as the eldest son of one of his enemies. "Harrington K. Benchmark, III. Your father will be looking for you very soon."

Dean glanced from Harry to the tall man standing behind Juls. Stepping back, he stiffened to feel Bray behind him. "W-who is that?" Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Dean watched as the red head moved into the light. "Rowan?"

"Take him and his friends to the house, I will join you shortly." Bray slid a hand across Dean's back, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Forgive me for taking so long to find you, Dean." He knew he should have probably stayed in Louisiana but as fate would have it, the Benchmark's had left the state shortly after Dean and his mother. Only to conveniently end up in the same city and state as Dean. Once Juls had given him everything he'd been able to learn about Dean's where about's, Bray knew he couldn't stay home. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

Dean stared at Bray in surprise, taking in the bright gray eyes that danced with a familiar light. "I, uh, w-we were going to get something to eat." He tried to reconcile the figure in front of him to the one he remembered. "You let your hair grow out."

Bray felt a grin curve his lips as he took a step closer to Dean. "I did, is it that much of a change, little one?"

Dean felt his stomach twist at the words, watching Bray closly. "It's not bad but what the fuck took you so god damn long, I thought you were..."

Bray cut off the angry tirade with a soft sound. "Abigail was killed in a fire and Juls lost her family as well. We were grieving. When I made it to your house you were gone and I had no way of knowing where until recently."

Dean studied the face in front of him, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Yeah, well, fuckin' took your ass long enough. Anyway, where are you takin' Harry and are you coming to eat with us?"

"If it is acceptable with your companion, I do not wish to intrude."

Dean frowned as he turned to look at David, a grin curving his lips at the wide eyed expression. "See, didn't I tell ya' his ass wasn't dead?"

"Yeah and he's as scary as you said he could be."

Dean chuckled as he grabbed Bray's wrist. "Not really scary but yeah, he knows somethings about getting his way." Pulling Bray with him, Dean led them to the nearest burger shop. "We're not staying long, if Wyatt is here it's for one reason only."

Bray followed Dean through the doors of a small restaurant, glancing around before they headed towards a booth in the back. He watched the small figure next to Dean, curious as to who he was and what he meant to the other. When they were finally seated at a booth in the corner, Bray turned to the young man next to him. He couldn't stop the slow grin that curved his lips as Dean watched him. "Have I changed that much?"

"Yeah but not really, I mean I know who you are but..." Dean flushed as he looked away from Bray. He'd thought about what Bray would look like if he ever saw him again. The man in front of him wasn't what he had been expecting. The usually long hair had been cut to his shoulders and his eyes... "What took you so long Wyatt, I thought..."

"To save you I had to stay away, at least until you were old enough to choose on your own." Bray studied the silent youth, watching as he seemed to consider Bray's words. "Do you wish to stay Dean or..."

"I'm not staying here. Mom's cracked out, her boyfriend is an asshole, and there's really nothing left for me. If you leave me here I swear I'll hunt you down and beat the shit out of you."

Bray chuckled as he shook his head. "It is up to you what you wish to do with your future."

"Does that mean I can go with you?" Dean sucked in a harsh breath as he studied Bray. "Why didn't you send Juls or someone after me? Why did it take you so fucking long..."

Bray pulled Dean closer, making sure they were eye level. "They threatened to kill you if I did not. After murdering Abigail in front of me and Juls' family before, they took you and threatened your life. I did what I had to in order to save you. However..." Bray took a deep breath as a warm hand moved across his thigh. "I do not wish to put you in harm's way, Dean but I do wish to have you with me, if you..."

"Yes." Dean cut Bray's question off, eyes searching the face in front of him. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Bray grinned, relief moving through him as he ran a hand over Dean's. "You were not always agreeable, little lamb. There was a time when I would have to fight you to get what I asked for."

"Well that was usually because you wanted something I didn't want to give." Dean felt his heart pick up speed as Bray leaned closer. "Have you missed me Wyatt?"

Bray felt his stomach flutter at the soft tone. He felt his lips tilt up in a small grin as he studied the wild blue eyes in front of him. "More than even _you_ can imagine little one. If you are agreeable we can leave when you are ready."

Dean nodded, glancing up to find David watching them. "What about David, he's helped me out a lot since I've been here. He can't stay here Wyatt, They will hurt him if I leave without him."

Bray looked over at the smaller youth, studying him as silently as he was being studied. "If it is what you wish, then yes we will take him with us." Bray was curios about the relationship between Dean and his friend, David. "I will need to explain the situation to Red and there have been some changes that you will need to be informed of as well."

Dean shook his head, glancing back at David before finally making a decision. "Juls won't be to mad will she? I mean, you said they killed..."

"The burned both houses, Abigail and Red's family still inside." Bray sucked in a quick breath as he shook his head to clear the memories. "Let us speak of it at a later time, now you and your friend need to eat before we make our way back home." Bray gave Dean a small smile before he looked up to find his friend walking through the doors. "Order what ever it is you wish, I will take care of the bill." Leaning forward, Bray brushed a kiss across Dean's forehead. "Mwen rekonesan dèske ou te jwenn ou ankò, Dean Ambrose. Depi jòdi a, pa gen _anyen_ mwen pa vle fè pou mwen."(I am grateful to have found you again, Dean Ambrose. From this day forth there is _nothing_ I will not do to keep you with me.) Moving back, Bray felt his heart give an extra beat at the look on Dean's face. "Eat, I will be right back."

Dean nodded, watching as Bray stood up and headed over to the door. He noticed Juls standing there, a frown curving her lips down. "She's going to give him hell."

"If it's going to be an issue Dean, I can stay. Seriously, Roman's here and..."

Dean turned to look at the small blond across from him. "Wyatt won't leave you here, not since I want you with us." He gave his friend a quick grin before waiving the waitress over. "Order our usual and something extra to take with us. I'll be right back." Dean stood up and headed towards Juls and Bray, watching the tense lines of the broad back in front of him. "Wyatt?"

Bray felt his jaw clench as he took a deep breath, turning he gave Dean a small smile. "Yes little lamb?"

"Everything ok? You two look a little intense over here." Dean looked between Bray and Juls, taking in the angry set of his friends jaw. "Red, what is it?"

"The one you wish to bring with us. He is not known to us, the danger we face for coming to get you is one I am willing to face...for _you_ , Dean Ambrose. However, I can not endanger my family for someone I do not know."

"Red, he's been the only one here besides Roman that's been by my side. I don't have to worry about Roman but I do David. Harry and his friends will kill him if I leave him here unprotected. We have to take him with us Juls, please, I swear, David won't be an issue he..."

"He is no longer here." Bray said softly. He looked around the crowded room for the blond head, a frisson of worry moving across his shoulders. "Was he not going to wait for you Dean?"

Dean turned, eyes moving over the crowd. "David wouldn't leave without me. He's not comfortable in crowds so he..." Dean stiffened as he spotted his friend pinned in a corner by Harry's friends. "Those stupid assholes, see every time..."

"Go take care of your order, we will be leaving once it is ready." Bray gave Dean a gentle push towards the bar, turning towards the corner where David stood. "I will return shortly, be prepared to leave immediately Juls Red."

"And what about the other one?"

"You already know what to do with Harrington. He is not to be released until we have left the state." Bray glance back at Juls before turning back towards David. He stopped mid way when he noticed Dean was no longer at the bar. "Where is Dean?"

Juls frowned as she scanned the full restaurant. "He was at the bar just a moment ago." Hazel gaze searching the crowd for her missing friend, she stiffened when a dark read head moved through the crowd. "It would seem his mother's boyfriend was sent to retrieve Dean from us for Harrington."

Bray turned in time to see Dean being drug away by his mother's boyfriend. "They can not have him, not this time."

"Go, I will take care of the other, you need to get Dean so we can leave this godforsaken place." Juls turned and headed in the direction of David and his tormentors.

Bray took off through the crowd, pushing by people in order to get to where he'd last seen Dean. Hen he reached the door on the far side of the restaurant, he could hear Dean yelling at someone outside. Pushing through the door, Bray stiffened at the sight of Harrington, Sr. "Release him now."

"Not until I get my son. You think I do not know who you are you insolent welp! You give me back my Harry then you can have your precious Dean!"

Bray felt his temper slip as a hand moved across Dean's stomach and lower. "Continue touching him in such away and you will not live to see the night."

Aquamarine eyes flashed as they glared at Bray. "You return Harry to me before the sun sets or the consequences will be on _your_ head, Bray Wyatt. Do not think I do not know who you are or the company you keep. The witch has her day coming just as you. Until then I will be taking Dean Ambrose with me until I have Harry."

Bray glared at the aging man in front of him. He remembered the senior Benchmark. Knew of his tastes for young children, preferably young boys. "You will release Dean now or..."

"Or you will _what_? Kill Harry, I think not, I will simply replace him with your precious one here."

Bray moved forward at Dean's small sound of distress. "Dean..."

"Give my back my son and you can have him. Take Harry from me and I will take Dean from you...again."

Bray watched as Dean was drug away, eyes wide with fear. "They can not have him, we must find away to get him back without..."

"You know there is no other way unless we follow the opposite path. We were sent after two and now have three. If you are determined..." Juls studied the angry man next to him, letting out a soft sigh. "His friend is safe, I had him sent to Rowan. Come, if we are to get to Dean we need to explain to Rowan why he must leave first.

Bray stared at the empty space in front of him, rage racing along his nerves. "Make the call, explain to him that he is to leave immediately, we will meet him at the rendezvous point at the appointed time...with Dean." Bray glanced back at his childhood friend. "The path I travel is not an easy one, Juls Red. You are not obligated..."

"We are fanmi, there is nothing that can change that. Come, let us go get Dean so we can leave this wretched state. I miss my wife and son." Juls dialed Rowan, explaining about the change of plans. She knew that Erik would be safe with his traveling companion. "Braun insists on coming with us. He said he will meet us in twenty at the corner store across from Dean's house."

Bray nodded, his thoughts focused inward. He could feel the darkness filling him, his rage turning him inside out after his wait for Dean. "Then let us meet with Braun, I wish to know the fastest way to get Dean back."

"There will be blood shed, Bray Wyatt."

Bray could feel the weight of the custom made, twin Nighthawk Turnbull VIP 1's under his jacket. Running a finger over the base of one grip, Bray nodded. "There will be blood shed, Juls Red, the blood of everyone who has touched Dean tonight."


	6. Rescue of a Firefly

Dean glared at the graying man next to him, making sure to keep as much space between them as possible. He tried to readjust his shirt but gave up after the ripped fabric refused to cooperate. Sighing, Dean looked around the dark interior of the car. He wondered about Bray, what were he and Juls planning now? Was he going to follow him this time, what happened to David? Shaking his head, he glared at the passing scenery, thoughts going from one worry to another.

"All he has to do is give me back my Harry and you can go free. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. So be a good boy and stay where you are, Dean Ambrose."

"Fuck you, not even my old man..." Dean broke off at the glare he was given.

"What do you know of your _old man_ and what he would or would not do? He left you and your mother didn't he? Did as he was ordered to and look at where you are now."

Dean's eyes narrowed on the smirking man, anger making him remain silent. He remembered all of the fights between his parents, remembered how his dad would come home bruised but happy. The fights between his parents had been hell to hear but he knew they had loved each other...or so he'd thought. When Mick disappeared, Dean had turned to Bray, the only other anchor he'd had at the time, until he met Juls "Red" Gaines. Turning away from the man next to him, Dean tried to ignore the fact that this time he was in a situation he couldn't talk himself out of.

"If he had simply stayed where he was you wouldn't have to go through this. I told Foley if he followed through on the challenge he would lose and he did. Now, look at what has become of his son. He is an outcast among his peers and yet is still defiant until the very end."

Trying not to react to his father's name, Dean kept his gaze on the passing scenery. He knew to give any type of reaction would be giving Harrington a win of sorts. Clenching his jaw tight, he was surprised to hear the sounds of a motorcycle engine next to the car. When a flash of white moved past the window, Dean straightened. He reached for his seat belt, making sure it was locked before a grin curved his lips. "You're going to die for touching me." Glancing past Harrington, he say the red and black vest, silver studs shining in the moonlight. "What ever you have to say about Mick you can choke on it, you cock sucking bastard because after this, you won't be saying much else."

"You smug little bastard, who do you..."

When the night exploded with the sound of a loud boom and the sky lit up with fire, Dean's grin turned malicious. "I'm talking to a dead man that's who I'm talking to. You must have forgotten who Bray really is, you dumb shit." Bracing himself back against the seat, Dean heard the first gun shot, knowing it was the passenger up front. "Give my regards to old man Wyatt you pedophiliac bastard! Maybe now you'll learn to keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Dean yelled the last statement as the driver side glass exploded, shards flying everywhere as the driver fell forward over the wheel. "Goodfuckingbye Harrington! May your soul and the soul of your family rot in eternal damnation!" It was the last thing Dean remembered saying before the car flipped, rolling off the road and down a hill.

When he woke, it was to the sounds of Bray and Juls' angry voices. Slowly turning his head, Dean opened his eyes, squinting to bring his vision back into focus. "Bray?"

"Do not move little one, you need to rest before we leave." Bray pressed a glass against Dean's lips, watching as he took small sips. "We leave as soon as you wake." Running a hand through Dean's hair, Bray leaned down, whispering in Dean's ear. "Harrington will no longer bother you." Brushing a kiss across Dean's forehead, Bray moved back. "Rest, I will come wake you when it is time." When Dean nodded and his eyes slowly closed, Bray let out a soft breath. Turning to the silent woman behind him, Bray frowned. "I will not leave him behind."

"That is not what I was going to say, Bray Wyatt. Why would I make such a suggestion and I helped you retrieve him?" Juls studied the sleeping boy on the bed, a frown of concern curving her lips down. "I am worried about his injuries, are you certain you wish to move him now?"

"It is for his safety that he must be moved but not now. Once the sun has risen we will prepare to leave. I wish for him to rest as much as possible." Bray watched dean as he slept, stomach churning with his rage. "Where is the Harrington pélen now?"

"With Erik headed towards the dark cabin as planned." Juls walked over to the window, moving the curtain aside to check outside. "He will be an issue if we do not handle him immediately."

"He will be given back to his family once we have left, not until then. For now he can enjoy his stay in the same place his father condemned mine." Bray moved back from the bed, looking up at a knock on the door. "That would be our food." Turning, Bray picked up the pistol closest to him. Glancing at Juls, he reached for the doorknob and turned. "Zèl yo nan koukouy la ap bo pa..."(The wings of the firefly are kissed by...)

 _"_ _Reyon yo nan solèy la."_ _(The rays of the sun.)_

Bray cracked the door open, nodding as he slowly opened it to the small brunette. "Thank you Faith, go get your rest we leave as soon as Dean is awake." When she nodded and left the room, Bray closed the door behind her, turning the lock with a soft click.

"It may not have been wise to bring her with us. She is to curious about things she need not know of." Juls frowned as she studied the bowls sitting on the table. "How do we know she did not poison them?"

"She would not dare, the consequences would be her life. If I do not kill her Saffire will." Shaking his head, Bray moved back over to the bed. "You rest, I will take the first watch, we will leave once he has opened his eyes fully to the world." Bray watched the shallow rise and fall of Dean's chest, heart racing as he relived watching the car roll. Juls had been caught in the path of the car, narrowly making it out of the way. "You will need to be able to explain to Saffire why you have so many bruises this trip."

"It will simply be blamed on you or Harrington, which ever feels safest." Juls gave Bray a small grin as she sat down on the second bed. "She will hide her worry until we are behind closed doors, fear is a very dangerous emotion in that woman."

"She and her family have lost more than they should have due to our families decisions. They both have, it would seem." Running his fingers through Dean's hair, Bray watched as the tense lines of the bruised face relaxed. "He still has nightmares."

"Can you blame him? The truth of what happened between his parents is locked in his memories but come out in his dreams. Can you imagine what he must have seen at such a young age. This family..." Juls paused at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Reaching for the Italian fashioned, swept hilt Pappenheimer, Juls glanced from Bray to the door. "The child..."

"Should be in bed." Bray reached for his pistol. "The should be no one else up here except..."

Juls moved over towards the door, a frown curving her lips down. Reaching for the doorknob, Juls opened the door, looking through the small slit to the hall outside. When she was satisfied it was empty, she opened the door wider, her rapier held loosely by her side. "There is no one here." She scanned the hallway, looking left then right before looking up. Sighing, she stepped back into the room and closed the door. "Are you sure you will be able to stay awake until daybreak?"

"I need to be ware of Dean's condition for tonight, I do not trust the doctor's -analysis of his condition." Bray slowly eased onto the bed, careful not to jostle Dean to much. "Rest well Juls Red, I will sleep once you have risen."

Juls nodded as she laid down, rapier within arms reach. "Rest well Bray Wyatt, maybe you can ease his torment tonight."

Bray nodded as he slowly slid an arm around Dean's waist. He frowned at the soft sound of distress, shushing Dean as he pulled him back against him. "Fasil yon ti kras, ou san danje kounye a. Dòmi, mwen pral veye sou ou jiskaske ou reveye."(Easy little one, you are safe now. Sleep, I will watch over you until you wake.) Running a hand across Dean's stomach, Bray felt him relax back against him. He wondered what Dean's gone through for him to fear sleep. "There was a time when you used to dream of me. What is it you dream of now?"

Dean shivered, pressing back against the hard body behind him. He wasn't sure where he was or who he was with but he recognized the voice. They've been with him through every nightmare, guiding him...protecting him. "Bray..." He reached for him, sighing in relief as his outstretched hand was taken and held. "Pa kite Wyatt, tanpri."(Don't leave me Wyatt, please.)

Bray heard the soft whisper and sighed. Three and a half years he had to stay away from Dean and now he was free to claim him. He pushed back the small voice whispering in is ear. Forced himself to ignore the angry rumblings of what he would have to deal with once back home. All he cared about now was that Dean was finally his and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep it that way.


	7. Lost Lamb Found

" _In order for this to work he would need to able to move faster than a fast walk. He was just in a fucking car accident Wyatt, you can not move him and risk him getting worse!"_

 _"_ _The longer we remain here the higher the danger is to him. I will not lose him again."_

 _"_ _Then we will leave as soon as it is dark. To leave during the day..."_

 _"_ _Is not what they would expect from us. We will stay one more day, just to make sure Dean is well. Any longer puts us in danger."_

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room in confusion. Turning his head, he frowned as the room spun. Stiffening in surprise, he felt the bed dip behind him. Turning, Dean looked up into bright, gray eyes. "Wyatt."

Bray let out a soft breath. "How do you feel little one?"

"Like someone tried to fucking kill me. That shit hurt, next time, let's not do that." Dean gave Bray a small grin at his soft huff. Searching the room, Dean frowned. "Where's David did they..."

"He is safe little one, my concern now is you and your needs." Bray helped Dean sit up, watching him closely for any signs of pain. "Do you wish to eat?"

"Not if I have to chew, my jaw hurts." Dean shivered as pain raced along his right thigh and hip. His chest burned when he tried to take a deep breath but he could tell his ribs weren't broken...this time. Looking around the room again, Dean frowned as Juls studied him. "What the hell ya' starin' at Juls?"

"I am simply curious as to who the man in front of me is." Juls' studied Dean, a small smile curving her lips. "You do not look or sound the same, Dean Ambrose."

"You don't sound the same either. Who've you been talkin' to, some high society female?" Dean frowned as he studied his friend. "Are you..." Looking from Juls to Bray, Dean's frown deepened. "What's the deal with the clothes? You two look like you went on a killing spree." Dean studied the dark, leather apron covering Bray and the long dark coat Juls wore. "What's the..."

"To many questions for someone who was in a car accident." Juls said with a soft huff. "Hush your wondering's, Dean Ambrose and listen to your partner." Juls gave him a small smile as she turned to the window. "You are one of the few who would survive something such as that. It would seem the magic of Bray and Saffire is stronger than we knew."

Dean scowled at Juls before turning to Bray. He was surprised at the look on his face, the worry mixed with something else. "Bray?"

"Your life means more to me than you know. Do not ever do anything foolish enough to allow another to take it from you...not even me." Bray sat beside Dean, handing him a small bowl. "Eat, you need your strength. We need to leave as quickly as possible or I run the risk of losing you again."

Dean nodded, looking at the creamy liquid filled with chunks of chicken and something else, something familiar. "What is this?"

"It would be a chicken and potato chowder, something that isn't to thick to weigh you down but enough to fill your stomach." Bray watched as Dean dipped the spoon into the bowl. When he sipped the warm liquid and hummed, Bray nodded. "You will enjoy this one, little lamb. It is one that Saffire is famous for."

"Who is this Saffire and why are they so important?" Dean ate the chowder, relieved to have something other than a sandwich or pizza. "This is good, maybe they will make me some more?"

"Saffire will make you as much as you wish. She is Juls' other half, you remember her. The bèl zwazo ak je sa yo tris.(beautiful bird with such sad eyes.) She and her brothers were in the middle of an altercation and Juls Red stepped in to...assist them."

Dean grinned as he glanced up at Juls. "She was hot as far as I can remember, it's been three years but she had the eyes of a fighter."

"Still does, truth be told. She has made me a better person since knowing her. Now, eat your food and rest. I must make a call and check on my family."

Dean watched as Juls left the room before turning to Bray. "Her family, when did _that_ happen?"

"Saffire was pregnant when we met her. Clayton, her son, is now two. You will find peace with young Clay, he is the future of the fanmi." Bray watched as Dean grinned, finishing the chowder. "You remember the stories of the family, her father was the one who helped Sister Abigail rebuild the home and school."

"He was a cool old man, always gave us a nickel for some candy." Dean frowned as a memory flashed through his head. He remembered the family, they all had been close as children. "So it's just the two kids and the baby?"

"There is another son, Brother Levalda took in Brother Matthew's son, Allen, after Matthew was found murdered. Shortly after, Brother Lavalda was found in the black swamps, a gun shot to the head."

Dean stiffened as he looked up at Bray. "What the hell, how and when did all of that happen?"

"It has to do with the Harrington family and their...friends." Bray sighed as he took the now empty bowl from Dean. "You know the reason for Foley's leaving." At Dean's look of confusion, Bray frowned. "Do you not remember what happened Dean?"

Dean studied the floor in front of him as he tried to remember what Bray was talking about. "He and mom had gotten into it, she was uh, she had done something stupid again, I think, and Mick had had enough." He remembered the arguing, two voices raised in anger as he'd hidden in a closet to hide from the terror outside. His parents voices were echoing around the house until a third, softer voice broke in. Dean could remember how Mick had yelled at the other person to leave, that they weren't welcomed in their house.

 _"_ _And just who do you think you are coming into my house like this? You don't own me or my family!"_

 _"_ _Oh but you know that is not true Mick, don't you? See you lost the Rights last night to me, I own everything inside and out of this house that was once yours."_

 _"_ _You can't have my family. My wife and son..."_

 _"_ _Your wife and son are now mine. You know the rules, there is nothing you can do or say once you have accepted the challenge. Speaking of which, where is that handsome son of yours? Dean, is it?"_

 _"_ _You stay the fuck away from my boy. If you so much as touch him Sydney..."_

 _"_ _You will_ what _Mick? You will go against the rules, challenge one of the primary four four your rights? Know that if you do that I will demand more than what I am now. I was thinking of being generous, letting your family live here as long as they take care of the house and land."_

 _"_ _We can do that, we can..."_

 _"_ _Not_ you _Mick, just your family. If you wish for them to have a roof over their head, you will have to leave. If you do not, your son may not enjoy the rest of his childhood."_

"He threatened Foley, something about me I think? I don't..." Dean frowned as he turned away from Bray. "You know, when they came for us, mom kept saying they had no right that if they hurt me Foley would make them pay. But he never showed and you just...I thought you forgot about me."

Bray shook his head as he studied Dean. "That is something you will never have to worry about little one." Running a hand through Dean's hair, Bray frowned in thought. "Your family disappeared on a night of much pain and sadness, much as with your father. We were children in a time where our parents were meant to protect us."

"Yeah, well, Mick fucking failed on his god damn end. If he'd stayed and fought for us..."

"Sydney would have been raping you for the rest of your life. Just as he has done..."

Bray glared at the woman now standing in the doorway. Eye narrowed in warning as Juls walked back into the room. "This is not the time or place for this conversation. We must make sure that Dean understands what he once thought..."

"Is not how they truly are." Juls studied the two men in front of her, watching the silent interaction between the two. "Saffire says there is a new family moving in to the plantation three acres down from the original house."

Bray stiffened, glancing from Dean to Juls. "The land belongs to him, is she still unwilling..."

"She is willing, the idea of it going to strangers does not set well with her. Either way, I must leave this evening. I do not trust her or my son alone longer than necessary."

Bray nodded, turning back to Dean. "How do you feel little one?" He watched as Dean slowly eased to a sitting position. "Do you feel well enough to endure a short ride later?"

"Yeah, if it will get us the fuck out of this god forsaken state I'll ride a horse." Dean gritted through clenched teeth. He could tell from the tense expressions watching him they didn't believe him. "If there's no internal bleeding I can survive a car ride. If we stay here we might get caught and I'm not going back to my mom's shit hole of a place."

Bray nodded, moving from the bed he headed towards the closet. "We will leave within the hour. They will be looking for both Harrington and his party due to their lack of arrival last evening." Looking around the small room, Bray searched for the black velvet box trimmed in blue and silver. "Red, kote bwat Dean a?"(Red, where is Dean's box?)

"Nan machin nan, ou pa gen tan bay li l 'byen. Ou ka fè sa yon fwa nou te kite twou kaka."(In the car, you do not have time to give it to him properly. You can do so once we have left this shit hole.)

Bray frowned, pushing back the small curl of irritation. Turning, he could see his friend understood his mood but remained silent. "Thank you, we will be down shortly." He saw the small start of surprise, noticed how Juls eyes narrowed in anger and sighed. "Forgive me, I do not mean to be so short."

Juls shook her head, glancing back at Dean. "It is nothing. I will see you both shortly."

Dean watched as Juls turned and left the room. When Bray walked out of the closet, he studied the silent man. "Wyatt?"

"Yes little one?"

Dean frowned at the distracted tone, wondering what had been said between the two. "Is, uh, is everything ok with you and Juls? She seems a lot more serious than I remember."

"Love, family, and responsibility change people. Juls is now aware of what is important to her." Bray watched as Dean slowly eased to the side of the bed. "Dean, where..."

"I have to pee but didn't want to say with Juls here. Think you can help me to the bathroom?" Dean hated asking but Bray was the only person in the room and despite his injuries, Dean didn't want to look weak in front of the other. "I know you've got better shit to do but..."

"My only task now is keeping you safe and with me. Come let me assist you, would you care for a shower before we leave?" Eyes moving over Dean, Bray couldn't help the swell of appreciation at how much Dean had changed. Gone was the thin, gangly boy from their youth, now replaced by a fit and toned young man. Pushing back the thoughts filling his head, Bray helped Dean to the bathroom. "Dean?"

"No, I-I mean, I can get it from here just, uh, stay close, ok?" Dean would admit to a small amount of fear of someone trying to kidnap him again. This would be the second time in three years someone connected to his father or Bray tried to hurt him. Shaking his head, Dean gave Bray a small grin before closing the door behind him. He was eighteen now, did the promises made in adolescence still mean the same once you've grown up? Glancing back at the closed door, he wondered...did Bray still mean what he'd said?

Bray listened as Dean moved around the bathroom. He knew he would need to tell Dean about all the changes in his life, especially those concerning Harper. Sighing, Bray placed a hand lightly against the door. Dean was no longer a child, the changes in him proved that. Was he still open to them being together? Did Bray need to worry about David having possibly taken his place? Shaking his head, Bray moved back from the door once the shower started. He would resist temptation and wait until they were safe. He'd missed Dean, to the point that he would do anything he could to keep him with him and safe. Turning to the bed, Bray sat down, frowning as he studied the medication sitting on the table. He knew Dean would need to take them in another hour or two. At which point he'd be out for most of the ride, which may or may not be for the best.

Turning, he reached for his pone and dialed a number. Waiting as the other line was picked up, Bray let out a soft sigh. "He is now with me. No, no he is in the shower, said he needed one. I will need your help with his well being, he is not fully healed and I do not wish to see him get worse."

 _"_ _Bring him to me, I will do what I can. You will arrive when?"_

"Day after tomorrow if not sooner. I will need to ask you to bring him as well. We will need his help in protecting Dean." Bray listened to the soft voice on the other end, sighing at how soothing it was. "Will you bring young one with you as well, I wish to see Dean smile and he has the ability to do so."

 _"_ _IF you believe it will help I will. He has been asking after you as well, I am sure you were not told but he has demanded your return home."_

Bray let out a soft chuckle. "I do miss my nephew. Tell him we will be home shortly and that I will be bringing someone special with me."

 _"_ _He is excited. Either way we wish for a safe return of our family. Be diligent Wyatt, the winds favor you tonight but to wait until tomorrow..."_

Bray nodded as he listened to Sadie give him the reading for the day. "We will be leaving once Dean has dressed and eaten something light. I believe we have a few more sandwiches left before we leave. Red is determined to leave within the next twenty minutes."

 _"_ _Beware of haste, it does not always bode well for you or those around you."_

Bray understood the warning,, knew that if they left to soon they would be seen and if they waited to late they wouldn't find their way back on the rite road. "We will leave within the next hour, it will be dinner and no one should be looking for us." At the soft acknowledgment, Bray sighed. "Saffire, you will assist me in..."

"Wyatt?"

Bray looked up to see a towel clad Dean standing in front of him. "Yes little one?" He struggled to keep his eyes from roaming over the warm, tan skin. The muscles no longer hidden were now teasing Bray with the possibility of Dean's strength. "I must attend to Dean, we will speak with you once at the house." Disconnecting the call, Bray stood up and walked over to Dean. "Your clothing..."

"May be, uh, do we have time for something? I-I mean, does it still apply to now?" Dean could feel his face heating. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't be so nervous but it wasn't. This was _Bray Wyatt_ standing before him, the one man in his life that had shown Dean meant more than anything. "Do you still want me Wyatt?"

"Yes, Dean but I wish to take thee in our bed in our home." Bray could feel the hot slide of lust moving through his system. His heart sang for Dean's, body craved the feel of the others hands. Hands that had teased Bray for years in his dreams. Shaking his head, Bray reached out and brushed a stray curl off of Dean's face. "I wish to do things the correct way with you, Dean Ambrose. I wish to join my life with yours for as long as you wish to remain with me."

"Then...does that mean when we get back..." Dean broke off in uncertainty. He knew of the old ways, had heard the stories of how families in the dark water swamps and bayous led their lives. He knew that no matter what, his life would for ever be linked with Bray's. "Are you saying that, uh, that we..."

Leaning forward, Bray brushed a gentle kiss across Dean's lips. "If that is what you still desire then yes, little lamb, we can." He watched as a flush of excitement darkened Dean's skin. "Come, we must get you ready. We leave at dusk and I do not wish to take the chance of losing you again."

Dean nodded, headed clouded at Bray's words. They would still be together, after three years Bray still wanted him! Dean didn't know that there was someone back home waiting for Bray. Someone who would do anything to remain his Bray's life, even if that meant having to see Dean and Bray together. Dean was not aware that he would have to fight for Bray's affection, and fight he would for the one man to love him with no strings attached.


End file.
